elvendalefandomcom-20200214-history
Farran Leafshade
Farran Leafshade is an earth elf who resides in Elvendale. Official Biography Background Farran has known Naida Riverheart, Azari Firedancer, and Aira Windwhistler since they were young. Or, in Naida's terms "teeny tiny kids." He has known Ragana since then, but was never on close terms with her – especially since Ragana turned to dark magic. Farran first appeared in "Unite The Magic", and has been a character in LEGO Elves ever since. Shortly after meeting Emily, Farran teamed up with Naida, Aira, and Azari to help get Emily back home. Farran helped them retrieve the earth Key. After finding all the keys and helping Skyra overcome her grief, Emily was able to use the portal and return to earth. Emily now visits frequently and the five are the best of friends. Personality Farran is logical, loyal, and down-to-earth. He will sometimes burst into long motivational speeches that the others tend to ignore. A stickler for safety, Farran will pay attention to rules and details that may escape his friends' notice. Even when he doesn't have all the answers, Farran will try to act like he knows what he's doing, so that the others will look up to him for leadership. In "Unite the Magic", and "The Dragon Whisperer", he is shown to have a large appetite. He especially likes to eat delicious pastry foods made by Johnny Baker. Appearance Farran has dark-brown hair that is slightly tousled. He also has light-green eyes, a fair complexion, and two "Elf Tattoos" - one, a green zigzag on his cheek, and the other, the earth insignia (a leaf with three points) on his shoulder. Note: Even when Farran was young, he still had his "Elf Tattoos," but it is unknown whether he was born with them or not. Season 1 - Farran sports a sleeveless, light-brown shirt that has a "feathered" pattern to it. Over this shirt, he wears a light-green vest with a collar. At his waist is a brown belt, with an earth insignia for the buckle. His baggy, loose pants are dark-green. On his feet, he wears light green ankle length socks and brown ankle boots. Season 2 - Farran's shirt is mostly light-green, with some darker green details around the shoulders. Like his previous shirt, it is sleeveless, and has a folded collar. His baggy, loose pants are dark-brown. He also wears dark brown bracelets and dark brown ankle boots. Season 3 - Again, Farran's shirt is sleeveless, and has a collar. The chest area is dark-brown and has that "feathered" pattern to it. Below the chest, his shirt is light-green around his stomach. His baggy, loose pants are dark-green. His boots are dark brown. Season 4 - Farran wears a sleeveless green shirt. There is a piece of brown material covering one of his shoulders with the earth insignia on it. Attached to his shoulder-pad is a thin strip of brown material that crosses his torso diagonally. At his waist is a brown belt. He also wears tight-fitting, grey pants. Relationships Friends Farran's closest friends are Emily, Azari, Naida, and Aira. He is acquainted with Skyra, and is also friendly with Sophie, Emily's little sister. In Season 2, Farran became friends with Tidus and Sira, as well as a number of dragons. In Season 3, Rosalyn is on friendly terms with Farran. He meets Lumia in Season 4, who becomes a valuable ally. Romance The first webisode of the series, "Crushing It," revolves around whether or not Aira has a crush on Farran after he saves her from falling. She becomes slightly disappointed when Farran also saves Emily from falling. Just as Aira decides that friends are more important than a crush, Farran starts to realize that maybe he has a crush on Aira. When they first meet, Farran appears to be in awe of Sira. He becomes flustered when talking to her in "Dragons to Save, Time to Be Brave," and tries to impress her. Aira notices, and can be seen with an unhappy expression on her face. However, in a later installment, Farran's attention seems to be fixed on Aira once more. He is originally eager to leave the Starlight Inn after a hard day of work, but changes his mind when he learns that Aira is staying behind to welcome new guests. He says that there might be a rush, and Aira would need him. Emily, Azari, and Naida say nothing, but look on at the pair with smiles. Farran looks rather shocked when Sira kisses Tidus in "Rumor Has It." Aira doesn't mind at all, grinning along with Emily, Azari, and Naida. Despite Aira's happiness for Sira and Tidus, she gets giddy in "Born To Do It" when she finds out that Tidus signed his letter "Love, Tidus." Based on his expression, Farran isn't too thrilled about Aira's reaction to the letter. In Season 3, Sira isn't shown at all, so it is unknown if Farran has gotten over his infatuation with her. Farran and Aira's romance isn't really hinted at either, though. If anything, he appears to be Rosalyn's biggest fan. Farran seems to go through many phases when it comes to romance. In Season 4, Farran is the most concerned when Aira's voice is tampered with. He puts a comforting hand on her shoulder and shouts angrily at Noctura, worried the elf witch might have done something harmful to Aira. Sets * The Elves' Treetop Hideaway * Farran and the Crystal Hollow * The Secret Market Place * Precious Crystal Mine * Magic Rescue from the Goblin Village * Noctura's Tower and the Earth Fox Rescue Trivia * In Irish, the name "Farran" means "the land." * Kyle Rideout voices Farran and Johnny Baker. * At one point in season 2, Farran says "I volunteer as trickster." This could be a play on a line from The Hunger Games, "I volunteer as tribute." * Farran used to go to "Middle Earth School." This is likely a reference to The Lord of the Rings, a fantasy series based in a land called Middle Earth. * Farran can play the harp and the tin whistle. * In the webisode Chill, Farran mentions he's never tried a peanut. This is a throwback to the very first webisode. In Crushing It, he reveals that he always thought peanuts were overrated, preferring cashews instead. Gallery Official Artwork BodyFarran2.jpg|Farran from the 1st Storyline Farran.png|Farran from the 2nd storyline LEGO Farran01.jpg|Farran from the 1st Storyline Farran02.jpg|Farran from the 2nd Storyline Farran03.jpg|Farran from the 3rd Storyline Farran04.png|Farran from the 4th Storyline Webisodes Young Farran.png|Young Farran Web Farran 1.png|Farran (Seasons 1-2) Web Farran 2.png|Farran (Season 3 and onward) Magazines FarranBio.png|Farran's Bio from the LEGO Club Magazine (Issue 2, 2015) Other far.JPG | Farran in Secrets of Elvendale (Netflix series) Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Elves Category:Earth Elves